Ursa's Mirror
by Sirius.Constellation
Summary: It's coronation day and Azula wants this day to be perfect. So, what happens when Ursa stops by to give Azula some advice? Azula's own reality shifts as her mind begins to take control. My own take on the mirror scene in the season finale.


Azula strode into the great hall with pride. Her chin titled up at the sight of image in the hall's mirrors and a smile began to appear. Today was the day that Azula was going to crown herself Firelord and rule over those pathetic peasants. Her servants poured from the preparation room; leaping to their knees in fear.

Oh, Azula loved the smell of their weakling fear.

"Ming, grab my seat before I burn that pretty little peasant face of yours," Azula snapped at one of the girls. As Ming reached for the chair Azula kicked the girl to her side and laughed. "You were not fast enough you insolent fool," Azula barked at the girl and turned her fiery gaze to the other girls.

It didn't take long for the other servants to begin pampering Azula. She sat in the chair as a proper princess; her back straight and muscled coiled tight in case of an emergency. The girl combing Azula's hair faltered in the process of combing the princess's hair 100 times, but Azula let that one go. There was a sudden pain in her feet as another servant scrubbed her feet too hard. The princess recoiled her foot in shock. Her lips curled into a snarl, her hazel eyes alight with fire.

"Who said you could scrub my feet that hard," Azula screamed as she grabbed the servant's kimono and pulled her closer. The brown eyes of the servant were wide with fear; tears threatening to pour from them. "Answer me you pathetic freak," Azula's voice reached another, higher, pitch as she watched the servant began to sob silently in the princess's grip.

"She-she can't speak Princess Azula," The servant holding a bowl of cherries spoke up. Azula threw the servant already in her grip to the floor; reaching for the other servant. Cherry girl went silent when Azula slapped the bowl of cherries away.

"Did I ask for you to speak, _peasant,_ " Azula barked out. She stood from her chair and grabbed Cherry girl by the hair and lit it on fire. "Such a shame I had to light your beautiful hair on fire," Azula laughed as she forced the girl to her feet. "But, be glad it's my coronation day and I didn't light _you_ on fire," Azula's voice was sweet but dripping with sarcasm and hatred. Cherry girl looked away from the princess trying to fight away the pain coming from her skull.

"Now, leave my sight, all of you!" Azula snapped watching the servants scatter to their hidden doors. The princess smiled as she made way out of the door and to the central mirror in the hallway. She loved the way the servants trembled in her presence; it showed how great of a Firelord she would become.

The golden table sat beside a clean mirror with her robes, brush, tie, and her princess crown. It was tradition for the Firelord to dress themselves on the day of their coronation. It showed that the crown heir was ready to lead the country on their own. Azula stripped down to her stark white bindings and adored herself in the mirror for a moment. She lightly ran her fingers down her flat stomach and over her slim hips. Azula knew she was the perfect example of what a Fire Nation woman should look like. A proud, slim, face set on a pale slender neck that connected to a well-muscled slender body.

Azula slipped on her kimono with ease. The burgundy cloth was laced with gold and supported black flamed along the bottom of the ensemble. The next part was to pull her hair into a topknot and place the crown neatly at the base. She grabbed the brush and began to pull her hair back into the red cloth, but it kept falling. Her bangs began to bother her as they fell in front of her eyes; preventing the princess from accurately doing her hair.

"Alright hair, it's time to face your doom," Azula let out a guttural growl as she snipped the front part of her hair with some silver, ornate scissors. The left side of her hair was shorter than the other and one long piece remained but Azula didn't care, why should she care?

"I always loved your hair, Azula." A soft voice called out to the princess. Azula's eyes quickly turned up to see Ursa's reflection in the mirror. How dare that woman show her face now! Ursa had abandoned Azula after saving _Zuko's_ life.

"It's the only thing you ever loved about me, _Mother._ " Azula straightened her back and changed her face to stoic. Before Ursa could answer Azula responded to the silence with, "What are you even doing here."

"I wouldn't miss my daughter's coronation, would I?" Ursa questioned as she strode forwards to Azula's back. "What kind of mother could I be then?" This caused Azula's eyes to shift to Ursa's who smiled softly at her.

"Get away! Get away from me!" Azula shrieked in anger before Ursa could get much closer. The reflection looked hurt as Azula's calm demeanor shatters before her. "You never loved me you disgusting woman! You think I'm monster! All you ever did was worship the ground that Zuko walked on" Azula cried out as she felt the tears fight their way to the surface.

"Azula, honey, I love you-"Ursa was stopped as Azula turned around and faced her mother. There was a pregnant moment as Azula breathed heavily; staring at her mother's startled figure.

"You never loved me! You left me with Father so he could raise me to be like him; you wanted that for me! You were so scared of me that you coddled Zuko to calm your fears. I know Father beat you and you would climb into Zuko's bed!" Azula was sobbing now. Her lips were pulled back against her face and her whole body shook with emotion. Her chest hurt with an unfamiliar feeling to the young girl; was it longing for her mother's love? Ursa reached out a hand to caress Azula's face but the princess jerked away screaming.

"Azula!" Ursa's voice was stern and her eyebrows creased in anger. "You know damn well that I loved you just as much as Zuko." Her hands moved for her robe to her hips much like when she would lecture Azula when she was young.

"No! No! You think I'm a monster!" Azula had her hands covering her ears now; shaking her head wildly. All Azula wanted was for Ursa to go away and quit haunting her! Azula wanted some peace on the day of her coronation.

"Fine, if that's what you want Azula, that's what you'll get." Ursa was calm now as she stared at her daughter's back. Azula had turned back to the mirror and shut her eyes in hope it would make Ursa go away. "You're a disgrace from my womb. I wanted nothing to do with you once I found out you were Ozai's daughter and not mine. I'm ashamed of you! Zuko was always so eager to please so I found it much easier bond with the simple-" Ursa was cut off by the screaming coming from Azula. Blue fire burst from the princess's nose as her rage climbed into new heights.

" . You foul natured quim!" Azula screamed fire from her mouth and grabbed the brush again once she was done. With a distinguished grunt Azula threw the brush into the mirror and listened to the sound of the glass shatter and chime as it hit the ground. There was a moment of silence as Azula turned to look her mother, only to find nothing. There was no woman standing there.

Was there even a woman there in the first place?

"Princess Azula! Princess Azula! I have some grace new for you!" A messenger boy sprinted down the hallway and bowed by sinking to his knees once he reached Azula's presence. She was still reeling from the experience with her mother.

"Out with it, peasant," Azula crossed her arms to hide her shaking limbs. Who would she tell about this? Where had Ursa gone in the few seconds it took for Azula to shatter the mirror and turn to the empty hallway?

"Firelord Ozai, Firelord Ozai, has been murdered." The messenger stuttered.

"By my mother?" Azula asked knowing her voice was breaking. What monster murders their husband than comes to see their daughter?

"No, your majesty, by your brother and the waterbender." Whatever happened next was a mystery as Azula felt her world spin around her. She needed lean on the table for support so she wouldn't fall into the glass shards.

"Azula!" A gravelly voice called out and the world stopped spinning. The silhouette of her brother and the water wench was the only the princess could focus on. She kicked the messenger out of her way as she made way to the couple.

Azula smiled knowing this was the chance she wanted for a while. The chance to kill her brother.

 **OH MY G, YOU GUYS I AM BACK! I will continue with Mirror's truth but I will be writing one shots until I can get my chapters from my computer at home. I need a bit of refresher too, it's been a while! I wanted a chance to rewrite the mirror scene in the season finale because crazy Azula is a win. YES, this DOES tie in with Mirror's Truth and more will be revealed later on.**

 **I hope y'all didn't wait too long.**

 **Updates will happen but they will be sparse due to the fact I'm in college and really failing right now. Oops! I hope to see you all later! MUAH!**


End file.
